User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 2
The old talk page has been archived. Hey... Wouldn't it be easier to just move the page? It's next to History and Watch... Htm14 (Talk) 20:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what page you are referring to. By the way, I know how to move a page... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry...it's confusing how they work the recent changes and etc.... Htm14 (Talk) 20:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::What page? Oh, and sorry about editing your WoS page FB100Z =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It's all right...you never told me, but I changed it anyway. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :That's because I did it just before you changed it, and I was just trying to fix my coding error, that's why I didn't get to your page first =P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ranks Template Ok, It looks a bit neater, but there's still the problem of putting links to rank walkthroughs on each page. Kjhf 22:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I've got an idea. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, it's done. I'll just center that last part and it's all ready. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :*Cough* --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 22:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::'Grats on the coding... I was just going to make a collapse thing for the combo template, but that works :) Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 22:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, template programming is just a matter of time, patience, geekiness, and long hours of reading "Advanced Template Tutorials" from MediaWiki.org. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::xD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 23:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Could you do something similar to the Template:Rank as the walkthrough template? Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 18:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The problem is that there aren't any magic words that handle strings. We're going to have to do it manually: . [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Question How do you see how many total edits you have contributed to the wiki? MY NAME IS QAZ Talk 02:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks like about 1200. Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 18:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Go to and type in your username. Or you can click on the edit count for your usernav. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 20:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 Yay!!! I am rank 5 now! (All thanks to Pet Panther and Bat Modules) Can I be your Buddy now? Yes, the rounded corners revolution looked cool, so I added it to my sig. Sorters Can I join Sorters? There is no need to ask me. Your name is on the list, so you're already a member. OK, I love the wiki! I made some pages too Front Page Isn't there a way to add a poll template, and then switch the content on the template? --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) We want to be able to archive our polls. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Orange LEGO Bricks Can you give me about 10 clicks on my Gated Garden Module? It doesn't matter which one. I can pay you back with clicks or items. What do you need? I don't have the P.O.S. seal. Do you need Form 20B's? I've got thousands of Orange Bricks, and I can spare a few... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Your Userpage Source Hi. I've been looking at your userpage source, and I'm wondering why you added all those thingamigis (or however you spell it). Why do you use those? --Brandbest1: This wikia needs your help. Edit this wikia today. Bored? Talk to me or join the 36ClicksClub2 today! (talk | ) 02:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 I stuck those in there to make it impossible for any vandals to try to get in there and wreck it. A lot of Wikipedians do it, so why can't I? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:01, 7 March 2009 (UTC) No. It was a red link in a walkthrough. Didn't I say that on the page? :Which walkthrough? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::No wait, that's an administrator's guide. 23:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Wow... The recent changes list seems flooded to me. Congrats on the promotion, though it's not really that big a leap for you, is it? ;) 00:01, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it is a little flooded, but a lot of activity is good for a wiki like this one. 00:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::A little flooded?! You could call it a revolution! I'm going through the Wanted Pages list to keep the ball rolling. I've been half on/off it for the last few days anyway (See my userpage) ;) Hey there Hey there. Just so you know, Wikia's advices doesn't necessarily needs to be followed. I know from my experiences as staff on BS01 that the Main Page and other important parts of the wiki must be protected as safeguard against possible vandal attacks. Some vandal hitting the main page is the last thing anybody needs. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ :I understand, but BS01 is a very, very active wiki, isn't it? 00:10, 8 March 2009 (UTC) But we aren't an active target for vandals, and there are more of a risk for this wiki to be hit by vandals due to wikia's cross-wiki vandals, so best to keep pages protected. [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::BS01 is BS01. If they want to protect their Main Page, that's their problem. Even if the Main Page does receive vandalism on this wiki, however, all we need to do is revert it. Protecting the Main Page at sysop level all the time makes the wiki appear unwelcoming, but that can be excused if a large amount of vandals have struck it. 00:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, first off, I've been staff on BS01 for almost 3 years now, and know a lot about wiki syntax and the way how wiki works. :P And it doesn't make the wiki appear unwelcoming at all. There are more ways to make a wiki seem "welcoming" then leaving the Main Page vulnerable to vandals and attackers. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Pet Water Bug Modules Holy! I got 4 Pipes from your Pet Water Bug Modules! Not that much to report. :P.S. Do you have bureaucrat access as an admin? [[User:Brandbest1|'Brandbest1:']] [[My Lego Network Wiki|'This wikia']] needs your help. Bored? [[User talk:Brandbest1|'Talk to me,']] [[User:Brandbest1/36ClicksClub2|'or join the 36ClicksClub2 today!']] 03:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 It was the Admin Walkthrough. Oh, I only need one more form 20 B. PLEASE give it to me. I need it. I already gave you 50 clicks today, and I have a few pipes or a nail. IOU First you gave me clicks on Race Track/Stunt Track Modules, so I passed Rank 3. Then, you helped me get Dino Scales by putting up an honest Dino Grazing Module, so now I have a Dino Bone Sticker Module and am very close to having a Dino Bone Gallery Module. Thank you. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 05:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC)